


When Worlds Collide

by CaseyRosethorn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parricide, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyRosethorn/pseuds/CaseyRosethorn
Summary: The Harbinger, Arch-mage, Nightingale, and the Vigilante my four Skyrim characters Harbinger is also Dragonborn all Characters from different playthroughs but their worlds merged. The character's above will be mentioned but that is it, well except a few.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there are going to be some triggering themes referenced rape non-con abuse if you're not comfortable with this stuff I'd turn away now. This chapter is just introducing all four ladies.Will try to update this once a week.

The Harbinger, Arch-mage, Nightingale and the Vigilante. The Nightingale was a well-known thief named Lucy Bladenbow age 22 she was young she learned to pick locks and sneak around at a young age, She is an Archery expert master with a blade and lock Adept with Alteration and Illusion magic. Lucy loves to play the role of the idiot who secretly is clever. Blonde hair blue eyes, Nord female 6 foot either wearing her Nightingale armor or Tavern clothes. She is willing to do favors for her friends for free or half the price.Lucy is very smart a fun-loving gal but loves playing Dumb Blonde.

The Harbinger otherwise known as The Dragonborn is her name is Maria she is a Mercenary 24 years old Master of the Blade,Light Armor and Alchemy Expert of Restoration, Alteration and Illusion magic started out with Leather armor then made her armor from Dragons has a fullset of DragonScale Armor. She idolized Kodlak Whitemane and was saddened by his demise.

Arch-mage a Dunmer named Mirelle Dovith aged 25 the shortest at 5 foot 8 her shoulder length black hair her purple eyes, Master of Destruction, Restoration, Illusion, Conjuration Expert of Enchanting,Alteration and Illusion Adept at a blade she never understood how Ancano got to the college why no one questioned why a member of the Thalmor was there. She was also the one who helped the Imperials win the Civil War she felt bad for Ulfric he was a man who tried to fight for what he believes in, a man who had been betrayed and put through torture at the hands of the Thalmor. Along with Maria is a member of House Telvanni only she will get to see the mainland however.

The Vigilante an Altmer named Jade Navale married to Quintus Navale the tallest of the 4, she hopes to rid Skyrim of the Aldermari Dominion and send them back to the Summerset Isles alive or dead. Has her own personal issues with the Thalmor. Six foot two her platinum blonde hair. Jade has the White Phial where she and Quintus live and a house in Morthal her secret place, she built. Mirelle has Hjerim after becoming the Thane of Eastmarch. Maria has Severin Manor, Lakeview Manor and Kodlak's quarters Lucy has Honeyside.


	2. Lucy Bladenbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born on the 14th of Evening Star 179 in Anvil her father Arius Bladenbow her mother Iva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter compared to the other three. But I hope enjoyable.

Iva wannted children with the man she married not the one who attacked her and left her to die in a fire. Arius was a known Bandit Chief known for robbing merchants, pillaging, burning. Iva would try her best to raise Lucy.But she wasn't sure if she could love a child that was forced upon her she wannted to provide Lucy with a great life but she saw more of Arius in her and was afraid she didn't want to Abandon or put Lucy up for adoption. But would she be the best mother to Lucy?  
My mother and I never got along she always made sure that I was fed had nice clothes and dolls but my mother never paid attention to me she was always busy or was angry I was scared to talk to her when she was angry. She bought me dollies hoping that would distract me and give her alone time. I had to get inside before a certain time otherwise she locked the house I picked the lock and slowly started getting better at picking locks it at first took twelve or more lockpicks but as I started getting good it took only ten then I could only break two or three but when I ran out of lockpicks I usually snuck through the back my mother giving me a look of annoyance.  
I this time snuck away to my father's camp to see if it would be better knowning then what I know now I would of tried to convince my younger self to stay with our mother sure she didn't do the best job with me but it would be better than getting placed in Harm's way to so Dad and his friends could get more gold and loot, so I didn't end up in prison at age 14 framed for their latest robberies and murder of Arius Bladenbow. I was let out but because my mother paid my bail I had already felt like an ungrateful brat leaving her and now a burden because she bailed me out was it so bad to want a single moment of her time. Was it so bad that her daughter wannted a single moment of her time?  
I don't think too much about her nor my father to be honest I'm glad he's dead. My mother I would like to go back to Anvil maybe spend some time with her, I hope she won't try to push me away again. I'll admit reading her journal when I was 16 I began to understand her a little more her emotional unavailability I was forced on her, she distracted me with new toys so that she could work she was just providing for me. I still don't know what to think I'm unsure about visting her. I left for Skyrim at age 20 hoping to get to Riften, I was sought out by a very attractive male he offered me a job and told me if I succeed I would be a apart of the Guild, plant the ring on Brand-Shei easy enough then got down to the Ratway it was ok I broke into GoldenGlow Estate stole the Bill of Sale, I didn't trust Mercer Frey he might be Guild Master but he gives me strange vibes like Traitor then he stabbed me I was unconscious then my wounds treated by Karliah she explained everything I told her that I never trusted Mercer and now I can confirm my suspicions I'll just have to do everything in my power to not say, "Mercer Frey was a Traitor to the Guild who could of guessed?" I got the stone rubbing it was easy to get out of there shoot arrows in different directions they went towards the arrows each time they did I went toward the Exit got out undetected me and Karliah proved it was Mercer. And I battled Val he was dumber than a box of rocks, how he got a woman like Vex the world may never know the same woman who threatens to castrate Delvin for spying on her. Mercer was killed the Skeleton Key returned good luck started returning to the Guild. Lastly Brynjolf was on my mind his voice was soothing but he's always busy I'll win his heart one day or might just be with Mirelle. The Arch-mage and the Guild Master.


	3. Jade Navale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade was born on the 5th of Hearthfire 181 in Bruma. She's adopted by Wulfgar and his wife Emeraldsa. Younger sister of Hrunstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thalmor have alot with her past and why she hates them.

When she was born her mother died and her father was kidnapped. She was adopted by Wulfgar and his family. I loved being with Hrunstag we both loved reading and sword fighting he was 11 I was 5.

* * *

I enjoyed cooking with Emeraldsa, Hunting with Wulfgar. However I was seven I awoke to see my brother there panicked he didn't show it but I could tell he simply told me to get out of the house and we'd run away like ma and da told us to he told me to stay behind him while he looked for a spot to hide he told me to hide there while he looked for an exit I saw them Thalmor Soldiers I heard Wulfgar say, " Torture me all you want to me but do not hurt the kids." Emeraldsa told them that they would never say anything about their Talos worship I heard a slash then looked to my left it was Hrunstag only 13 and dead Emeraldsa yelled calling them monsters they killed her too while they were distracted I ran when I was stopped three Thalmor Soldiers looking at me in disbelief they took me to their headquarters they took me and tried to indoctrinate me with their beliefs. I had guilt I blamed myself I played along with their scheme until I was 16 then I ran away to Skyrim I should of known the Thalmor would of been there too. I couldn't trust many people Thalmor spies and I didn't want friends or a spouse because people die around me, I didn't want the Thalmor using them against me. Now I have three friends who are competent against the Thalmor so I don't worry. Maria, Lucy and Mirelle. I'm grateful for Mirelle introducing me to Quintus he's a caring and selfless. I often feel bad my nightmares often wake him up, but he doesn't mind he stays up and he takes care of me. I'm a competent Spell-sword he's a talented Alchemist he slowly getting better. I only have one worry I feel that I've painted a target on his back the Thalmor could Torture him he's not capable of fighting back, If they torture him they'll break him. I will kill Elenwen and rid this province and others of the Aldermari Dominion they will pay for their crimes.


	4. Mirelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born on the 5th of Sun's Height 176 in Sosltheim born, Mirelle at only 8 months old leaves Sosltheim for Cyrodiil before Red Mountain would erupt. Adopted by Evelia a veteran of the Great War and Rondnis who worked as a healer during the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirelle is also a Dragonborn but was more focused on her magic studies then dealing with Alduin, while Maria was dealing with the dragon crisis she Advanced through the ranks of the College.

* * *

Born to Lythynis and Ideryra Dovith she was four months old when they noticed her eyes Priests told them that her eyes were given by Azura, Healers said that her eyes were a result of a genetic mutation. However she was eight months old when she went onto a ship and never saw them again. She spent a month in the Orphanage before being adopted by Rondnis and Evelia they taught her all they knew Evelia giving her tips with a blade Rondnis teaching her about magic. At age 19 she left and became a mage for hire before at age 24 leaving for Winterhold where she could study magic without being bothered no more arrogant nobles and she would have more opportunities.

* * *

I got there I saw a few sights the town looked in ruins," What happened?" I muttered then got up to the Bridge," Before I let you in a small test if you will."Faralda said I then demonstrated Fireball I ran and introduced myself to Mirabelle she showed me around so far I had met a cocky mage named J'Zargo a kind novice mage named Onmund and Brelyna I didn't ask about Telvanni but she brought it up," I believe we've never met before." Savos Aren said,"No sir." I replied," Sir how quaint....what you do here will last you a lifetime several if you're talented." I simply ran inside to hear the lecture Safety. Saarthal was interesting however we were disturbing the dead and I didn't like it what could be so important here anyway. Then we got the eye other things happened then Ancano killed Savos and Mirabelle. I was ready to kill him these idiots let a Thalmor soldier in granted they probably didn't have a choice but anyone who trusted this idiot have to be Dumber then a bag of rocks. 

I've been to Sosltheim I've been looking for Lythynis' journal or anything that could tell me about my family so far the trail is cold.


	5. Maria's Story pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this backstory is why all the rape non-con tags are added why the victim-blaming tag is added. Maeva was a spoiled brat she wannted her parent's fortune to herself and was disowned when it was found out she was trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood to kill whoever was in the way of her inheritance. Maeva is the WORST mother makes you question why she ever had Maria in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born on the 26th of Midyear 177 in Skiingrad Maria was born as a result of an affair obviously not Hrongar's  
"The Grey eyed child" and there's only one man with grey eyes.  
Hrongar was a Nord man he was 38 when she was born he adored her he pulled out his late wife's Amulet then said," Maria my beautiful baby... I love you and I'll raise you right I'll give up mead just for you."

Maeva had spent the last 3 hours birthing the child Hrongar and Maeva went on home Maeva walked upstairs and got into bed Hrongar looked into Maria's eyes then said while pulling out his Wife's Amulet from his pocket," Maria, How do you like that? I'm giving up mead just for you I want to be around watch you grow up and live your best life." He smiled then went to Maria's room and put her on the bed he built he held her hand before going to bed (One year later) he tried to teach her how to talk for hours he laughed he looked tired he waited till she said," H-H-Hrobgar love you daddy." She smiled she looked so proud of herself," It's Hrongar but Hrobgar is adorable."

As the years passed Hrongar was happy he had what he wanted minus the wife but he didn't care about Maeva he loved Maria. He gave her his dagger and taught her how to use it he gave her Marie's Amulet. However Maeva grew jealous she hated that all Hrongar focused on was Maria where was her special treatment where was her "I love you." She slowly grew to **hate **Maria afterall why was that brat given special treatment? It was the 9th of Hearthfire 183 she hired an assassin to kill Hrongar.

However a year later she met Hreilder he loved her he spoiled her with expensive gifts, However Maeva didn't know that Hreilder was giving her gifts and that special attention so he could fulfill his lustful desires with Maria someone who was pure, Innocent plus he "understood" Maria she was seven he was 45 he began with comments about her innocence her purity and his desires Maeva was oblivious his plan would work. 5 Years Later She cooked better meals than Maeva, she was a better listener and it wasn't all about her. One night he came in into her room while she screamed he dis the deed she threatened to tell her mother he replied,"Who do you think your mother is going to believe the man she loves or the **child** she **never **wanted? I can be very persuasive all you are tell that woman is a parasite an ungrateful brat who doesn't understand what she does to provide for you at least I give her things I listen to her you always have to make it about yourself and you call her selfish. Trust me I have that whore around my finger she'll believe whatever I tell her." He said smugly 

He was lying I tried to convince myself she would believe me and she'd beat him. That morning I came to her and I told her about what he said what he did she replied," Maybe if you weren't such a whore men wouldn't come on to you like that. Did you ever think about that or is it always about you?" I stood there horrified he looked and me then whispers,"Did you try to tell her? And let me guess she doesn't believe you." I ran into my room I heard them laughing I was trying to hold back tears as soon as I was in my room I was choking on sobs Why was this happening? What did I ever do to her? I tried to avoid them both I locked my door it was an expert lock I heard him break fifty lockpicks before he finally got in not before struggling with my messy floor made it so he would trip he got on top yelling about Maeva and I how we were both whores and nobody would love any of us and I'd be just like her but this time I had in case he got past my defences I stabbed him, "What's wrong with you psychopath?" He choked out I stabbed him ten more times before I began to sob I saw Maeva look at me and his lifeless body in horror," You you murdered him...." she said before running out of my room I saw two Redguards running in,"Maria baby what happened?" Nemika said her brother look he was stunned," Nemika take care of Maria I'll question Maeva Nemika took me away from the room and threw the dagger in the room and shut the door," Maria sweetie what happened I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know." I continued to cry I felt safe while in her arms," Just get the little psycho out of my house." Maeva yelled, Oriius and Nemika got me away," I can't believe that woman what she allowed to happen to you.... It could have been stopped she could have done something." Oriius said holding back anger I was in their home," Maria? What's the matter? Nemika, Oriius?" Riva said I didn't hear their convo I made to go to an Orphanage. With my paranoia my fear that everyone was out to hurt me I scared and freaked out alot of people I was strange. The incident that made them wonder if I had anyone else was when that boy snuck up on me whisper something I attacked him and began to panic however I was put in the care of Nemika and Oriius and their mother as they were the only ones who made me feel safe. In the nine years I stayed with them they taught me how to trust others how to tell when someone is lying, self-defense, healing magic and Alchemy mixing potions and poisons I liked doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrongar was a simple Family Oriented man. Hrongar's wife Marie died in childbirth, he lost his daughter when she was days old For 8 years he worked only to nearly drink his money away He lost everything he didn't see a point in continuing. 
> 
> " Most Nords are business savvy others are just obsessed with honor and Glory me I just want a family a family would just make it worthwhile."  
It's a shame he didn't stay longer


	6. Maria's Story pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 goes alittle more into depth about Maria's life after Maeva was arrested and Riva Oriius and Nemika take care of her. Maria slowly gets adjusted to life outside of Maeva's abuse and in a caring home. Her travels through Skyrim as the Dragonborn, Harbinger then defeating Lord Harkon, Miraak helping out Neloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeva if you haven't guessed is greedy and thinks the whole world revolves around her, tried to contact the Dark Brotherhood so she could have the inheritance for herself have her parents and sister assassinated so she'd never have to work a day in her life. Maeva only views Maria as property. 
> 
> Maeva's infamous quote, "I forgave you for killing him why can't you forgive him?"

It was the 6th of Sun's Height 190 after what Riva and Nemika learned had no sympathy for Hreilder they wannted to do everything they could to help Maria and show her what the world could offer. They taught her about fighting with a blade, Restoration magic Nemika taught her about Alteration and Alchemy, Oriius taught her how to smith her own weapons and Armor, Light Armor and Speech Riva taught her how Fight with a blade how to last in a fist fight, and Archery. Riva taught her great things," A warrior knows to pick her battles." This was one of a few lessons Riva gave her.

Riva to me was like a mother one I wish I had, Oriius and Nemika were like protective older siblings. I still have Marie's Amulet it gives me comfort I don't understand why she hated me, what did I do to her to deserve what she did? All I wanted was her love to please her but no matter what I did she found something wrong with what I was doing. I hated myself, I wondered was I a spoiled brat? Did I deserve what happened to me? I knew that I never felt safe always keeping guard sleeping with a dagger on my bedside table. I began to hear Maeva's words more often, " Do you ever think about what it's like for others or do you always think about yourself?" " Maybe people hate you because you are selfish." I can remember most of her words but the night I killed Hreilder sticks out," Murderer!" "You Psychopath what have you done?!" I killed him because it felt like my only option should it have just let it continue instead? I'm working on my ability to trust others. Years later I was 17 I began Bounty Hunting with them killing Giants, Bandits things I felt were looking up I was still afraid of being perceived as weak still battling my inner demons I started suppressing them it worked well they always came back as nightmares some days I could get out of bed do honest work, eat, bathe but then there were days where getting out of bed was a struggle being hyper-viligant and waiting for someone to betray or hurt me. I was tracking down this Khaijit she was wannted for twenty murders she escaped from jail eight times so this time she was wanted dead or alive doesn't matter to them because either way she was getting the Headman's Axe she scared my left side of my face and eye pretty good but she was dead my sword pierced her heart. I'm 24 and leaving for Skyrim little did I know I would nearly be executed before a Dragon showed up and what would lie ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any delays I can only update this once a week not this semester is picking up.


	7. Dovahkiin and Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria heads off to Skyrim to be captured and nearly executed before Alduin attacks and destroys Helgen. She runs with Hadvar and escapes heads to Riverwood to talk with Alvor Hadvar's uncle talk to Jarl Balgruuf. She meets her childhood friend Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Spoilers I've put some of the main story but not all of it.

As I was heading to Skyrim I see a gathering of Imperial guards before I know it I'm knocked upside the head and wake up on a prison cart.

"Hey you, your finally awake." He said to me I looked at him your average Nord blond, braid wearing some kind of armor I zoned out I didn't understand why I was about to be executed I didn't even know what Stormcloaks were until today," Shor, Dibella, Mara divines help me." The cowardly horse thief said," Face your death with some courage Horse thief."Ralof said as their names were called he then asked me to step foward," Who are you?" He asked," I'm Maria a sellsword from Skiingrad." I explained," Captain what should we do her name is not on the list?" He asked sounding concerned," Forget the list she goes to the block." She said," I'm sorry Maria, but at least you'll die here in your Homeland." I followed her to the block I was almost about to be executed but then a Dragon showed up he was as black as night and summoned a storm I ran into the fort. Me and Hadvar escaped not sure about the others

I went to Bleakfalls Burrow got his stupid claw, and some stone as I made my way to Whiterun I was ambushed by a thief I pulled out Hrongar's dagger the thief then said," Maria? Is that you?" The thief removed her hood her blue eyes stood out her blond hair," Lucy? What are you doing here?" I said," I'm a nightingale and the Guild master of the Thieves Guild. Well I'll be in Riften if you ever want to talk." Lucy said before going off on horseback I continued on to Whiterun that's when I saw a giant I walked off not thinking of much," Halt! City's closed the dragons about." He said," I was in Helgen." I explained he let me walk on by inside the city had some ancient stone it. Ran up to Dragonsreach heard them talk after Balgruuf," Jarl said you might need help with a project." I said,' Project what project?" I was annoyed then said," It's unwise to overheat Spriggan essence." I replied," Hmm, what I...Oh you study the achemical arts. Sorry I usually get vistors who come in sometimes I can act quite savage. But yes a certain Dragonstone from Bleak falls burrow." Farengar said," Cut to the damn point. What am I fetching?" I said," straight to the point no need for the tedious whys and hows. I learned of a certain Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow and I..." I gave him the stone that's when Ireilith rushed in talking about a dragon that attacked the Western Watch Tower I listened to them talk about it then Balgruuf said," there's no time to stand on ceremony my friend I want you to go with Ireilith and help her kill this dragon. You survived Helgen so you have more experience than anyone." I didn't listen to the part about Breezehome the battle with that Dragon was short almost like Ireilith wouldn't of needed any help. As it died it said something about a Dovahkiin if I remember correctly Dragonborns were only of the Septim bloodline so why am I one? I don't have Septim in my bloodline I know I have some Redguard but Septim? Maybe when I get a chance I'll research more on Dragonborns as I ran to Whiterun the ground shoke and I heard,"Dov ah kiin." What caused that sound? I saw Balgruuf, his steward and someone else discussing it. From what I gathered of the conversation that sound was caused by the Greybeards, what they had done they hadn't done in centuries I hope they'll teach me about this Dragonborn stuff

In two weeks I became Harbinger I mourned Skjor he was like Riva he was tough but fair Kodlak Whitemane I mourned he was wise a cautious man and I told him how I suspect that whore was behind the assassination of Hrongar, I should of expected the old man to not like the term I used to describe my mother but I explained the family I had was Hrongar and a family of sellswords he's dead and the sellswords are in Skiingrad , how I trust the Companions with my life. I knew Maeva she'd try to make herself the victim I haven't spoken to her in years. When I was 13 a year after everything she tried to play the victim and told everyone that a child needs their mother conveniently leaving out that she allowed Hreilder to do those things to me, That she mocked me for not being able to handle the pain and when I was 15 she tried to talk to me again about our problems well hers then said," I forgave you for killing him, maybe you can forgive him for what he did." I took a deep breath and left there's no point in talking to her. Honestly I could receive news of her death and I won't shed a tear they could drop her corpse to the slaughterfish. I have no sympathy for that whore and why should I?

I spoke to the Greybeards passed the three trials, killed the Dragon tried to get Lucy to go in my place but she wouldn't she told me that I was overthinking it then told me her opinion on Delphine, I took the advice for future use Lucy had been right about these things before I learned Clear Skies and went right up to Paarthurnax I heard a roar then," Drem yo lok greetings wundiik I am Paarthurnax who are you? What brings you to my stromma my mountain?" I explained to him and within a week I was able to get to Alduin's portal I saw Sovngarde no wonder Kodlak wannted to come here it's beautiful. The battle with Alduin was tiresome but at the end it was rewarding watching Kodlak and everyone else finally find Shor's Hall. Paarthurnax was mourning his brother he acknowledged Alduin brought this on himself but he was family then I talked about the Blades wanting me to kill him what he said will stick with me," What is better to be born good, or to fight your evil nature with great effort?" I couldn't answer it I then made my way to the College where they were waiting for me I answered their questions told Lucy about her gut feeling about Delphine. Now it was time to deal with the Cultists and Vampire issue. 

I travelled to Sosltheim I helped out the citizens got the mines reopened, Got rid of the Severin family turns out they built up their reputation to lower everyone's guards so they could kill counselor Morvayn get revenge. Then began getting to the bottom of Miraak I destroyed each stone then got to his temple it was in ruins, dragon skeletons everywhere as I got through his temple I found a black book I found him I got the book where I'd learn the second word of Bend Will with Neloth killed Miraak's dragon to which he took their soul. I watched as Hermeaus Mora killed Storn I read the book and made my way to Miraak's temple the fight was long and then Herma-Mora killed Miraak in a month I helped the Skall and the people of Raven Rock. Now onto the Vampire crisis, I joined the Dawnguard and dealt with the crisis Serana was interesting unlike others I had met while talking about her family after she finished she asked about mine I told her my family was complicated but I wouldn't shed a tear if the woman who bore me died after everything she did. I told her about the Companions and my Shield-siblings I defeated all three keepers then Durnehviir. We got the scroll then Auriel's bow and defeated Harkon. 

I got back to Jorvaskr into Kodlak's room I stared at the ceiling I thought about my life in these few months what I've done I think I've done nicely for myself wealth, People I trust with my life, a nice house. I wonder what else the world has in-store for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is nearly executed goes to Riverwood before meeting up with the Jarl she talks to an old buddy they talk, Maria joins the Companions, and she learns that she's Dovahkiin Defeats Alduin,Miraak and Harkon.


	8. Quintus Navale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little backstory that I've made up for him, since he doesn't have a cannon one.

Mercalius and Amasia Navale had a boy, born in the Imperial City on the 2nd of First Seed 171 they went inside their home and put young Quintus inside his crib," One day you'll be as handsome as your father." Amasia whispered to Quintus," Love, you should get some rest let me deal with him." Mercalius said

It was the 9th of Sun's Dawn 173 she heard a knock at the door," Is this the home of Mercalius Navale?" The guard asked," Yes what news do you deliver?" She asked afraid because she knew why they were at the door but she didn't want to acknowledge it," I deliver the news of his death. He was killed in action, the Dominion's soldiers fireball killed him, I'm sorry Ma'am." He said as he shut the door. Now her bed will be empty and half-cold, it's the two of them alone.....

Mother often worked late nights at the Inn which left me alone I often just sat around reading or lost in thought. I'm curious about my father but everytime I bring up the subject she looks away her eyes are red and puffy, Father always made her like this I was curious but I never asked after listening to her cry I'll always be curious but my answer will have to wait. I was suppose to go to the shop while mother bought produce and talked with others I often wondered into the Alchemy shop. Talking with the old Redguard who owned it was great she taught me enough to be an apprentice but she then told me about her Alchemy teacher an Altmer named Nurelion and told me about him...It was late I had to get home from the Alchemy Shop I was greeted by my Mother," Quintus, I understand you enjoy your Alchemy studies but why are you always late?"she said looking dejected 

My mother never understood my fascination with Alchemy I wannted to be a healer I wannted to help people but Restoration classes are expensive and I'd rather not go to Winterhold but a healing potion could be useful she looked at me and I asked," Why do you not like it when I study Alchemy?" She looked at me then gave a sigh,"There's nothing wrong with Alchemy it's well I don't know how to say it....I'm worried you study it because you feel that I push you away I don't mean too..." I looked toward her," You don't push me away. I study Alchemy because you said to get a skill that will make you a decent living so I chose Alchemy." She smiled," Well I hope it makes you happy." I hugged her then went into my room I was taught much by Zelmyra but I wannted to see what Nurelion could teach me so I'm going to Windhelm,"The White Phial" was his shop I saved enough gold to hire a mercenary to take me to the border then I'd go to Windhelm....

I left home mother was saddened but she was hopeful to see what Skyrim would bring me. So I went it took the journey was ten days but was quicker than what I expected...Luckily for me Nurelion was hiring and willing to tutor me he talked about Zelmyra and how he missed her I told him about her passing on the eve of her 79th birthday which was three years ago...Now Twenty-two and learning slowly Nurelion was grumpy and irritable but I paid it no mind then he became ill....The 5th of Sun's Dawn 198 he was struggling to move and was coughing alot he slept more often which I though was an old person thing I tended to him He went on and on about the White Phial...Now it's the year 201 the 3rd of Sun's Dusk I watched an Altmer woman walk into the shop then Nurelion sent her off to get the Phial, A Nord woman walked into the shop she looked rough her left eye was gone had scars on her cheek she wore armor I had never before seen she approached the counter asking for jarrin root, I told her we didn't carry such an ingredient she then bought ingredients necessary for a health potion paid and walked out...Jade had come back hours later she brought the Phial Nurelion had given her 5 gold I gave her 500 and apologize for my Master's bitterness she gave him no mind," My name's Jade and you are?" She asked," It's a pleasure to meet you Jade, I'm Quintus his apprentice." She asked me why I worked for Nurelion I told her," Are you kidding I came all this way from the Imperial City just to learn from him he's not the best teacher, but I learn so much just by watching and now I just tend to him and make his final moments easier..." She looked at me with a look of sadness," That's very kind of you...It's a shame that there aren't more people like you..." She said before leaving for three days I studied the vial and his notes I found out what I needed then sent Jade a letter two days later Jade and the Nord came to the shop," I have the mammoth tusk powder and the Briar heart my friend here has the unmelting snow." She said I grabbed the materials then repaired the vial and filled it with his tonic," Look Master it's filling with your tonic as we speak..." I said, "Marvelous." Nurelion said before passing," well it's done and he's dead I'm not skilled enough to put two different vials in it and I don't wish to keep it to be reminded of his obsession... so what would you like me to fill it with?" I said Jade looked towards me and muttered something about a healing potion," This here is my friend Maria she looks a bit rough around the edges she's very kind..." 

A week later Jade and I were married I told her of my feelings she told me she shared my feelings but has a rough time connecting with others," The past it keeps me trapped I feel that the only way to stop this feeling of being trapped is to either send the Aldmeri Dominion back to the Summerset Isles or send their remains back..." I promised myself to her I was ready to devote myself to her...I ran the shop and had Lucia a girl Jade adopted who also helped me with the shop Lucia could sleep through her mother's nightmares somehow but don't I don't question it, Her nightmares teach alot about her, she was adopted by Wulfgar and Emeraldsa with their son Hrongar they were killed because of Talos worship the Thalmor then kidnapped her and try to indoctrinate her with their beliefs she ran away with her lover only him to be beheaded right in front of her she killed the soldiers buried him then continued on to Skyrim she felt like their deaths were her fault I assured her that it wasn't her fault and I would always be at her side no matter what happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best I think it's great but what do you guys think?


End file.
